Dear Brother
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Light has a twin-half-brother - named Kira! What complications will take place, once "Kira" meets Kira Yagami? No real pairings are planned, but it's open for input.


It was a peaceful night in Puyallup, Washington, located in the U.S.A. The moon was full and not a cloud was seen in the sky.

A drunken man walked past an alleyway, his wallet, attached by a chain to his black, rumpled slacks, jingling as he walked. Something caught his eye and he looked back into the alleyway to find a beautiful woman standing in its entranceway.

Her eyes were a reddish-brown, and her hair was long and red. Her body, slender and well-endowed, was covered by a sleeveless, red dress, and her skin was a peachy tone. She smiled, her red lips spreading across her face slightly, and then she slowly stepped out of the shadows of the alleyway. "Hello, handsome." She purred. "Got time for me tonight?"

"A-Actually," The man stammered, his eyes shaking slightly. "I'm here with my wife on vacation. I have to return to her now." He turned to go, but a small hand with red fingernails gripped his sleeve, halting his retreat.

"Come on, honey." She smiled and gently turned him to her, stroking his cheek. "Just for an hour? A girl's gotta make a living, you know, and I haven't been very lucky tonight." She slid her hands down his body, her voice alluring in his ear. "She doesn't need to know."

The man looked as if he was considering it, and she took the chance to lead him down the street and to an apartment. "So, what's your name, hot-stuff?" She asked, her arm linked with his.

"Yagami Soichiro." The man gave a drunken smile, his eyes on the beautiful woman's lush figure. "And you?"

"Danniela." She purred softly. "Danniela Grant." She unlocked the door to her house and led him inside.

"Danniela…" Soichiro whispered, trying out her name on his tongue. "Such a beautiful name…"

She smiled and then started to tug off Soichiro's coat, her lips meeting his in a passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around her body and then the two of them slowly made their way to the bed, stripping off clothing as they went.

"Ah, Soichiro…" Danniela purred as the man lay her on her back, both of them now rid of their clothes. Her legs hooked around his waist and her head lay back on the pillows as she felt his erection enter her fast and hard. "Ah! Oh, Soichiro!"

"Danniela…" Soichiro moaned with pleasure as he thrust in and out of her, his arms holding her tightly. "Ohhhh…Ahhh…"

"Soichiro! Ah! Oh, yes!" She cried, her nails clawing at his back hungrily. "Ohhh, more! Yes! Oh, yes!"

He smiled and kissed her deeply, feeling himself reaching his limit. "Mmm…Danniela…" He moaned. "Ahh…get ready…"

"Do it! Oh, do it!" She cried, throwing her head back in ecstasy as he released into her, letting out a mewl of pleasure.

He remained inside of her for a bit longer, and then slowly pulled out, shaky from the momentum. "Ohh…"

She smiled and slowly sat up. "There's a shower over there." She pointed to it. "You don't want to go back smelling like sex." She laughed.

He nodded and went into the shower. After he was all clean and Danniela confirmed that he no longer smelled like sex, he pulled out $400 for her services and gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

Nine months later, on the same day that his wife was due to give birth to a son, he received a letter from Danniela, telling him about how she was pregnant, and it was most likely his. The day after his son was born, he received a birth certificate, that hadn't been signed by the father yet, in the mail, and the child's last name was "Yagami".

On the same day, - on February 28, 1986 – both Kira Yagami and Light Yagami were born, to two different mothers. Kira was born an hour before Light was, and so that made him the older of the…**could** you call them twins, if they were half-siblings?

Against his better judgment, Soichiro signed himself as the father on the birth certificate and sent it back to Danniela, hoping that would be the last time he would ever hear about Kira again.

~*-*-*-*-*-*~

Yes, I know. I made another story. XD But, I had to get this out for you guys to see! Kira needs looooove!


End file.
